


また あした

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: See you tomorrow.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 26





	また あした

They loved the words “See you tomorrow”.

It felt like if they promised it, tomorrow really would come. It felt like it meant Kakashi promised be there tomorrow, like Guy promised to live one more day.

But they both hated to say it.

It would always feel like a lie.


End file.
